


I'll see you again

by annella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: "I'm sorry, I gotta go," Jesse murmured. The room was only dimly lit, the first hint of sunrise starting to send pink and orange shafts of light across the polished wooden floor, and he was glad of the darkness.Jesse has to leave the love of his life behind.





	I'll see you again

"I'm sorry, I gotta go," Jesse murmured. The room was only dimly lit, the first hint of sunrise starting to send pink and orange shafts of light across the polished wooden floor, and he was glad of the darkness. 

"Must you?" Hanzo asked softly. His arms were tight around Jesse's torso, their bare legs slotted together in a way which made Jesse want to roll them over and take Hanzo again. But the servants would be up and about soon, and Jesse had to rendezvous with the rest of Blackwatch in less than an hour or be left behind.

Not that that would be such a bad thing, his mind helpfully supplied. 

"Stay," Hanzo whimpered. "Please. We will find a way to make it work."

"I'm sorry," Jesse replied, burying his head in Hanzo's neck. He wouldn't cry, he _wouldn't_. But he heard a slight sniffle and felt Hanzo shudder in his grasp, and he was unable to keep a few tears of his own from spilling over.

"I can talk to my father, he--"

"He wants to kill me, sweetheart," Jesse interrupted gently. "It's okay. We'll keep in touch, right?"

Hanzo didn't reply, he simply leaned down and kissed Jesse hard, desperately, the taste of salt from their tears flavouring the kiss as they clung to each other as long as they could. It was intense, tongues sliding against one another despite the morning breath, and Jesse moaned softly. God, he loved kissing Hanzo; he could do it all day and never tire of it. But all too soon the sounds of the servants beginning to move around the castle intruded on them, and Jesse gently detached himself from Hanzo's embrace.

"I'll see you again, I promise," he murmured, quickly tugging his clothes on and moving silently to the window. In a flash, Hanzo was at his side -- gloriously naked and sleep-tousled, and damn but Jesse just wanted to strip naked again and climb back into bed with his lover -- and they shared one final, all-too-short kiss before Jesse was out the window and climbing down the wall.

He didn't look back.

 

_twenty years later_

 

"So who's this new recruit, then?" Jesse drawled. He'd gone down to the landing pad out of sheer curiosity; no one had been keen to talk about the new person joining the team. All Jesse knew was that he was from Japan and that he was a master assassin, who had agreed to put his years of wandering aside and join a righteous cause. Something Jesse could relate to all too easily. He'd been only too happy to rejoin Overwatch a few years earlier, the promise of a roof over his head and regular meals just as much of a drawcard as the cause.

Winston checked his tablet as the carrier approached. "I suppose there is no point keeping it secret now," he admitted. "Genji found him not long ago and encouraged him to join up. I imagine it wasn't easy -- it was the man who tried to kill him."

Jesse froze, his cigar falling from suddenly nerveless fingers. "Hold up. It's not--"

"Hanzo Shimada," Winston read from the tablet. "I was a bit dubious, considering what he did to Genji, but Genji seemed determined. And if Genji has forgiven him, then we can."

Winston's words had faded to a buzz in the background as Jesse was catapulted back twenty years and that awful morning when he said goodbye to the love of his life. Twenty years, and even though they had attempted to keep in contact, their respective positions had slowly but surely tugged them apart.

Jesse had never been able to stop thinking about him. Never stopped loving him. And now he was _here_.

The carrier landed, the wind whipping up and threatening to tug Jesse's hat from his head. He was torn between being there to welcome Hanzo -- to see his lover again after so long -- and running away like a coward, leaving Overwatch again, vanishing into the back roads of America.

The door opened and a figure stepped out. He looked familiar yet different; like Jesse, the past twenty years had taken their toll on him. But he was still achingly handsome, the silver that now coloured his hair only adding to his beauty, and Jesse forgot how to speak.

"You!" Hanzo blurted out as soon as he was close enough to recognise Jesse. "You -- it's _you._ " Jesse was half expecting to get a slap in the face -- he deserved it, after all, having never been able to fulfil his promise of seeing Hanzo again -- but what he was _not_ expecting was to suddenly have an armful of compactly-muscled archer, his arms tightly wrapped around Jesse's neck and his ankles hooking together at his back.

"Uh, you know each other?" Winston said delicately, and Jesse ignored him, choosing instead to bury his face in Hanzo's neck. God, he even smelled the same, and Jesse nuzzled him, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the warm skin as Hanzo shook and let out stifled sobs.

"I never forgot you," Jesse murmured. "Never got over you. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It is alright," Hanzo said softly, hopping down from Jesse's arms gracefully before wiping his face with the back of his hand. Jesse noticed the prosthetic limbs -- there was a story, to go along with his own metal arm -- and the tattoo, which had just been starting to develop when they had been together, and grinned.

"We got all the time in the world, now," he said happily, and leaned down to plant a kiss on Hanzo's mouth. They were unable to keep it chaste, despite the audience, and Winston cleared his throat and mumbled something about catching up later as Hanzo and Jesse stood on the landing pad and kissed. God, he even tasted the same, and Jesse moaned as they rediscovered each other’s mouths. Before he knew it he’d backed Hanzo up to the carrier and was pressing him against it, both of them gasping raggedly for breath as they kissed in pure desperation.

For the first time since he’d left that bedroom high in the castle all those years ago, Jesse finally felt happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
